


High School Musical (With love and murder)

by orphan_account



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, So pretty much the same characters, and Troy is a serial killer who sings, but Sharpay and Ryan aren't related
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5928307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(I have no idea what I'm writing...Not sure if this has been done before...idk)</p><p>Gabriella Montez's life took a wild swing when the school's popular girl clique, "The Sharpettes" take her in. Things get even weirder when she meets and obsessed basketball guy named Troy (Who may or may not be a serial killer). What will happen? Well many things, including Ryan and Chad being gay, a fish prince, nail beds, creme burlee, Kelsi being on the freakin bus again and much more (Sound more like an add Lol XD)</p><p>(Summary is lame XD)</p>
            </blockquote>





	High School Musical (With love and murder)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Not sure if this has been done before...Inspired by a tumblr drawing of the HSM girls in Heather colors.
> 
> Also, I try to limit the profanities.
> 
> Well, enjoy!

**Gabriella Diary’s Pov (Lol XD) in bold**

 

 

 **January, 15, 2006.** (I have no idea when winter break would end ;-;)

 

**Dear diary, I think I’m a good person. You know, I like to believe that there’s good in everyone. But here we are…Senior year…And winter break is over! And I look around at these people I’ve know all my life and think what happened?**

 

Gabriella Montez was writing intensely, her face in her diary, like it was often in her books (which were named “Nerd books” by most of the student population.)

As she walked she could here the insults that passed over her head ringing in her ears. Very prudish words such as, “Freak, burnout, bug-eyes” and other  _nasty_  words. 

 

**It’s funny really. We all started out so small and innocent. We would just chase each other play tag, sing, dance, clap along to the beat…Maybe even make cookies and end up eating more batter than what ended up being used for the cookies.**

 

Gabriella laughed as she remembered some of the events that happened when she was young. Insults still echoed off the hall walls though.

“Bold eyed!”

“Stuck up!”

“Hunchback!”

 

**I think what really changed it was growing up. It happen so quick and was so devastating!**

 

 _Just like the huns invading Rome…Can’t say this public though,_ Gabriella though as she rolled her eyes.  _Don’t need to give them another reason to call me the Freaky History Girl._

Stuck in her thoughts, she accidentally crashed into a Cheerleader, (Seriously though, what the heck was a cheerleader doing there on the floor?)

“Sorry!” Gabrielle immediately apologized.

The cheerleader glared at her and quickly walked away. 

 

**This doesn’t even seem like High School anymore… It’s more like…The Thunderdome…**

 

 _Great! Now I’m the Freaky Movie Girl,_ another eye roll followed.

 

 **Just have to hope I survive the left over months…Then I can escape this hell at college…That will be paradise! If I don’t die by June that is! But you know…I think we can change for better. You know, now that winter break’s over maybe this will be the start of something entirely new!** (See what I did there? XD)  **Maybe, just maybe we could be beautiful!**

 

 ****A body slammed into Gabriella. Another cheerleader! (Seriously what was with them?)  The cheerleader stuck up her nose and pranced away with out even saying sorry.

 

**Just not today…**

**Perhaps things will get better though…I’ll go to some college…I’m thinking about applying to Stanford… Just thing…In a year, I’ll be off at college away from this clown college. Just have to make it through the year before the urge of setting the school on fire overcomes me…**

 

 ****All of a sudden, a hand tore her book out of her hand and threw it on the floor. Gabriella looked up to see Ryan, the school weirdo and bully at the same time.

“Oops!”

Gabriella narrowed her eyes and frowned. “

 

**And now I just ran into Ryan Evans…4th year as drama geek and eighth year of breaking possessions and wearing weird hats…**

 

 ****“What are you writing about shrimp?” Ryan asked as he turned through her pages.

“Nothing,” Gabriella replied exasperated as she pulled her book back from him.

 

**Honestly though, I remember the day when Ryan and I would actually get along… It was beautiful back then.**

 

All of a sudden Gabriella felt someone trap her shoulder causing her to let out a yelp of surprise and drop her book. It was Martha (Lol, don’t have to change much XD)

“Hey Martha,” Gabriella greeted her friend.

“Hey,” Martha replied.

 

**Martha Cox, my best friend since…Diapers really. She has a really big heart but unfortunately, here, that’s not enough.**

 

 ****Martha bent down and picked up Gabriella’s diary for her.

“We on for movie night?” Martha asked, eyes glowing.

Gabriella smiled. “Yeah, you’re in change of popcorn tonight.”

“We’re watching the Princess Bride!” Martha exclaimed, ecstatic.

Gabriella let out a light chuckle. “Again? Don’t you have it memorized by now?”

Martha just shrugged, “What can I say? I’m a sucker for a happy ending.”

All of a sudden a loud voice cried, “Martha Socks (What other name would go?) Smell this!” A hand violently came down and a guy whose hair looked like it had been put in an electrical socket punched the tray out of Martha’s hand. Gabriella frowned and scribbled down more stuff in her diary.

 

**Chad Danforth. He is the smartest guy in the sports department….Which is sorta like bing the tallest dwarf.**

 

 ****“Hey!” Gabriella called out. She pointed to the lunch tray on the floor. “You pick this up right now!”

“I’m sorry are you actually talking to me?” Chad asked, basketball in his hands like always.

When Gabriella didn’t answer, Ryan walked up to Chad and put his arm around his shoulder. “My buddy Chad just asked you a question!” 

“Yes, I am,” Gabriella answered bravely. “I want to know what gives  gives you the right to pick on my friend. You're a high school has-been waiting to happen. A future gas station attendant.”

Several people gasped at the nerve that Gabriella had to say this while Chad frowned and walked straight up to her. The stared at each other before Chad muttered, “Elevated IQ temptress girl!” causing the people in the cafeteria to laugh.

 

**You see diary…My life is hard. It’s sometimes really hard to live in this chaos…Sometime I just find myself asking Why? I mean really…Why? Why is life so hard? Why are Chad and Ryan so mean? Why does Martha like Ryan? Why does most of the student body let them boss them around? Why? What’s really worth it?**

 

Suddenly, as if a magical force had seen what she was writing, the doors spilt open to reveal three teenagers. They were called the Sharpettes (Lol couldn’t think of what it should be XD)

 

**And then they’re the Sharpettes. They float above it all. Everyone loves them, hates them, needs them, want them at the same time.**

 

They all walked in a orderly fashion. First, was the youngest and shortest looking one. She had brown hair that reached slightly passed her shoulders. She always wore an interesting clothes combination but no one would dare call it that because the Sharpettes had the potential to literally ruin their life. She also had a black hat with a yellow ribbon tied around it. Like Ryan, she wore a lot of hats.

 

**Kelsi Neilson…Head of the student Orchestra. Her dad is loaded! He writes stuff for showtunes.**

 

 ****Another girl followed. She was of African descent and slightly taller than Gabrielle herself. She had beautiful dark brown hair that had a green headband in it.

 

 **Taylor McKessie, president of the Chemistry club. No discernible personality but her mom did pay for a nose job** (Idk if this would be insultive so if it is sorry)

 

Finally, a teenage with blonde hair strutted through the cafeteria door. She was wearing all pink. She even had her hair tied back in a bright pink scrunchie. 

 

**Then there’s Sharpay, the almighty. She is a Mythic Bitch. They’re solid teflon…never bothered, never harassed…I’d give anything to be like that…**

 

 ****Everyone would agree with Gabriella. Many had wishes about the Sharpettes.

“I’d like to be their boyfriend,” someone called to which man voices agreed with.

“If I sat at their table, guys would notice me!” a girl exclaimed as several of her friends nodded.

“I wish they would be nicer,” Martha sighed along with all others the Sharpettes had victimized.

“I’d like to kidnap a Sharpette and photograph her naked in an abandon wear house and leave her tied up for the rats!” someone exclaimed. Dead silence followed.

 

**Later**

 

A sickening vomiting sound came from the bathroom.

“Ugh,” Sharpay rolled her eyes. “Grow up Taylor, bulimia is soo 05 (They live in 2006…87 would be too far away.)

“Maybe you should see a doctor,” Kelsi suggested, her voice no more than a concerned whisper.

“Yeah Kelsi,” Taylor replied, “Maybe I should.”

All of a sudden, the bathroom door slammed open and standing the the doorway was their drama teacher, Mrs. Darbus.

“Ah, Sharpay, Kelsi,-”

*Vomiting from Taylor*

“-and Taylor…” Mrs. Darbus deadpanned. Perhaps you didn’t hear the bell over all of the vomiting,” she sneered sarcastically.  “You’re late for class!”

Gabriella started to enter the bathroom at the moment when she heard Mrs. Darbus talking.

“Taylor wasn’t feeling well!” Sharpay protested. “We were helping her.”

Mrs. Darbus was unmoved.

Seeking an opportunity, Gabriella ripped out a page from her diary and quickly started writing. 

“Not without a hall pass you aren’t! Detention for a week! This is even worse then cellphones in class! See you after school painting props for the school musiCAL (Lol)”

“Um…Mrs. Darbus!” Gabriella interrupted, making her presence known. “Actually all four of us are out on a hall pass.”

She handed the stern teacher a note and all the Sharpettes exchanged glances.

“Chemistry club,” she added, hoping to sound convincing.

Mrs. Darbus scanned the note before eventually saying, “I see you’re all listed here…Hurry up and get where you are going!” And with a dramatic flip of her shawl, she pranced out of the room.

Gabriella slightly smiled at her success when she felt Sharpay yank the paper out of her hand.

“This is an excellent forgery!” she exclaimed.

Gabriella smiled once more. She just got complimented by the most popular girl in Albuquerque, New Mexico!

“Thank you. I like paying attention to penmanship.” (Get it? XD)

“Who are you?” Sharpay snapped.

“Montez. Gabriella Montez,” Gabriella was quick to reply, she held out her hand to Sharpay but she didn’t take it.

Kelsi must have felt sorry for her because she went up and shook her hand. “Thanks for getting us out of the situation,” she whispered. “We’re very grateful. Aren’t we Taylor?”

Taylor shrugged.

“May I ask a favor?” Gabriella asked. “Let me sit at your table at lunch, just once, no talking necessary. If people think that you guys tolerate me, then they'll leave me alone.”

Sharpay and Taylor both burst out laughing and even Kelsi chuckled.

Feeling slightly insult Gabriella added. “Before you answer, I also do report cards, permission slips, and absent notes.”

“What about prescriptions?” Taylor inquired which immediately made Sharpay snap, “Shut up Taylor!”

“Sorry Sharpay.”

Sharpay walked up to Gabriella and took her face in her hand. “You know…For a greasy little no one…You do have good bone structure.”

Kelsi also looked at Gabriella’s face and with a off-looking smile, she added, “And a symmetrical face. If I took a meat cleaver down the center of your skull I’d have matching halves…” When seeing the confused and slightly appalled look from Gabriella she quickly added, “That’s very important!”

“Of course you could stand to lose a few pound,” Taylor sneered. “You might want to do something about those nail beds too!”

“And you know, this could be the start of something new!” Sharpay exclaimed. “All you need is some mascara…Maybe some blush…Oh Taylor, why not I borrow your brush too?” She chuckled. “Soon, you will be beautiful!”

“You will be beautiful!” Kelsi exclaimed, “Sharpay knows how to handle these things. Right Taylor?”

Taylor nodded.

“Ok?” Sharpay asked Gabriella, eyebrow raised.

“Gabriella nodded. “Ok.”

 

**Later (Next day) **

 

It was another average day at East High. Chad and Ryan were pushing some poor nerd around who then crashed into two cheerleaders. The cheerleaders then screamed at him and accused him of being a pervert. 

All of a sudden though, Mrs. Darbus’s voice cried out through the chatter of the cafeteria, “Who’s that with Sharpay?”

Everyone instantly turned their head to look at the upper floor of the cafeteria. There, coming out of the door, was the Sharpettes. 

First Kelsi dressed in yellow, then Taylor dressed in green. Sharpay followed and red but then one more figure appeared dressed in a navy blue. It was Gabriella! She was given a full makeover. Her hair was all brushed out and combed and she was wearing a blue jean skirt and a navy blue top. 

Instantly, everyone started crowding them, pampering them. Kelsi, Taylor, and Sharpay took in all the attention while Gabriella was a little overwhelmed. No one was pushing her! In fact, many were offering to get her lunch or to give her theirs!

Gabriella smiled. This life was beautiful! However, out of the corner of her eye, she couldn’t help but notice the dejected look on Martha’s face.

 

****

 

**And you know, with the Sharpettes help, this turned beautiful! It truly is fascinating how much I’ve transformed! And I have to say, I think this is the start of something new!**


End file.
